Coloring Outside the Lines
by evenflo78
Summary: PLOT BUNNY CONTEST ENTRY. While Emmett and Jasper prepare to teach Edward how to take care of Bella in the bedroom, things get a little out of hand. Can Jasper change Emmett's way of thinking? All Vamps but AU.


**Entry for the Plot Bunny Contest**

**Title: Coloring Outside The Lines**

**Pen name: evenflo78**

**Beta'd by: Krismom; Pre-read by: Smittenskitten. Love you both!**

**Rating: M for language and adult content.**

**Word Count: 3,133 (not including header and A/N's)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement is intended. **

**To see other entries please visit the following C2: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/**

**Warning: This story contains slash, adult content, and adult language. If this offends, I promise to not be offended if you back away now. Really.**

**Plot Bunny inspiration/ Summary: Vamps. Emmett and Jasper decide to teach Edward how to take care of Bella in the bedroom. The only problem is...They have to practice on each other. AU**

**Jasper**

"What the hell is going on here?" Edward gasped as he pulled Bella protectively behind him.

It didn't keep her from peeking over his shoulder though, and I knew if she was still human, she would have been blushing.

Emmett and I shared a look, not making a move to disentangle or cover ourselves. He winked and I grinned, before turning back to face Edward.

"You're just in time." We said in unison.

"In time for what, besides seeing two naked vampire asses, literally, in MY room, and on MY bed?" Edward asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His obvious frustration and annoyance caused Emmett and I both to chuckle.

"Looks like class is in session."

"It's your turn now, Eddie boy." Emmett added with a playful snarl.

**SSSSSS**

"You want me to do what?" Emmett boomed, looking over at me as if I had just sprouted three extra heads.

"I'd have thought you'd be game for anything, Emmett." He responded with an annoyed snort. "Come on, who else can I get to help me?"

"Umm...Alice? Bella? Why does it have to be me?" He sounded almost whiny, and I wanted to laugh at his pout.

"Bella's the one suffering, so I can't ask her. Alice has already seen you helping me, so why even argue?"

"It's not my fault Eddie boy's game isn't up to snuff."

"Well, I'm suffering right along with Bella, and I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you had skills." It couldn't hurt to boost his ego, and from the sudden burst of smugness that came off him, I was making progress.

"I've never had any complaints, but that doesn't mean I wanna go all out and trade my secrets."

"You scared?" He snorted without looking up. "Then what's the big deal?"

"Fine, fine. Fuck! Okay man, I'll do it. But only for Bella." He held up a hand, cutting off my words. I knew from the glint in his eye, I wasn't going to like what he said next. "And only if you hit Carlisle with the biggest dose of lust you can muster up the next time he has to sign for a delivery."

He was nothing, if not predictable. "And when would that be?"

"I'm expecting a new shipment of games by Monday." Emmett said with a wicked grin.

"Done."

"Done. So, how are we going to do this?" he asked, clicking off the TV and turning to face me.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves for a while. I guess we should get a game plan in order. Then once Edward returns this afternoon, we can put it into action."

"So, Alice has seen this, huh? I don't see Edward taking to this idea as easily as I did."

"Well, I'll just have to use my powers of persuasion. I have a way of getting what I want," I said with a wink. "Come on, we can get his room ready."

We hurried up the stairs, and Emmett shot over to the box I had placed in the corner earlier that morning.

"Ooh, a goody box. Should I get Betty?"

I snickered. Busty Betty, or Emmett's _Realdoll_, was the most recent addition to his toy closet. "I don't think it'll be necessary." I was just thrilled he seemed to be showing some genuine Emmett enthusiasm.

"What the hell do you need this for?" He asked, the purple strap-on dangling from his fingertips as if it were contaminated.

I chuckled and waggled my eyebrows, "That's Alice's."

"Well, what the hell does SHE need it...Ahhh, dude that's just sick. You let her put this IN you?" Aforementioned object fell from his fingers and into the box with a thud.

"Don't knock it til you try it. Stimulation of the front appendage is not the only way for a male to reach orgasm, and I'm talking orgasms of a whole new level, bro."

"Did you just call your dick an appendage? That's just lame."

"What do you call yours?" I asked with a laugh, moving to spread out the toys on the bed.

"Hmmm..." he tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. "Cobra Commander, or The King Dong, sometimes just cock, or dick. Never I once called it such blasphemy as _'appendage'_." He said it like it tasted bad in his mouth, his lips curled in disgust.

Our chuckles fell silent after a few moments, and I waited for him to take the bait I had not so subtly put out there for him. He didn't disappoint.

"An orgasm of a whole new level, huh?" Hook, line and sinker. "I don't know about that."

"You've got NO idea, bro."

He shrugged, "I'm all for trying new shit out, but I don't know shoving things into my ass. I'll have to think on it." He held up a tube of KY and tossed it back on the bed. "How you plan on getting Mr. Prim-N-Proper to think about any of this when even I'm having a hard time with it?"

I blanketed myself in desire and stepped towards him as he sat on the edge of the mattress. He looked up to me, silently questioning my movement as my hand reached forward and smoothed over the dark curls along his forehead.

"I could make you beg me to fuck you with. Just. One. Touch." I released my gift through my fingertips, feeling the spike in his desire permeate the air around us.

He shivered slightly and the low rumble in his chest vibrated through my arm. With a tiny chuckle and a smug grin, I dropped my hand and took a step back.

"What the fuck was that?" Emmett asked, his hand moving to rub the obvious erection straining against his pants.

"That was just a taste of what I can do." I shifted slightly, arranging my own growing problem constricted against my jeans.

"Dude, I'm not gay."

"I'm not either, but I'm not exactly in a box labeled one or the other. I prefer to think of myself as open-minded."

"So, you could make someone come without ever touching them, huh?" I nodded. "Edward's not going to be thrilled with that idea."

"If it comes to that, Edward may try and fight it, but he can't resist me. No one can."

"Show me. You know? For practice."

"Practice, huh?" He nodded. "You sure?" I quirked an eyebrow, daring him, but he nodded again. "Close your eyes."

Emmett did as I asked, leaning back on his elbows on the bed, and I started slow. Sending the waves of desire and lust to him in gradually increasing increments. It was subtle, but I knew he could feel it. When he groaned, the front of his pants tenting with his erection, I blasted him with everything I had.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." His body spasmed, his hips lifting off the bed with the force of his orgasm, and the wet spot on the front of his pants became more visible by the second. "That was fucking awesome." He said breathlessly, and I chuckled.

"You realize you were just given an orgasm by a male, right?"

"Dude, it wasn't like that." He said as his nose scrunched up in distaste.

"It was, and that's where your problem lies, Emmett. You need to get that way of thinking out of your head." I took a few steps toward him, stopping a foot away from the bed. "Sometimes you've got to color outside the lines."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked up and met my gaze.

"We're creatures of instinct, Emmett. Sure, living on animal blood allows us to FEEL more, and have emotional connections and relationships with each other. But the bottom line is, we are predators, hunters. We have a base need to control and dominate. Sex is among that need. It's instinct to fuck after a feed, or along with a feed. The sex of our partner has little to do with that need, little to do with that instinct."

"Hmmm, I guess I can see your point. To an extent." He looked off behind me thoughtful for a moment.

"Tell me something," he eyed me curiously, so I continued. "You and Rosalie have spent time with Kate and Garrett, right?" He shrugged and nodded. "So tell me, while you're watching Garrett fuck your wife, have you never thought of him sexually? Saw him as a sexual being, perhaps, able to bring that kind of pleasure to not only her, but to you?"

"I'll admit that I see what he does to her and it turns me on, but I like women. I've never looked at a guy in that way before, I don't think."

"And now?" I pressed him.

"And now, I'm not so sure." He sighed and looked away from me.

"Stand up," I commanded, and he did so with very little hesitation. "A woman is all soft curves, and delicate features. Full of valleys and peaks to be explored, discovered, and worshiped. They are beautiful, and feminine, and taste divine. Their touch promises heaven, and the sound of their passion can send you straight to hell."

He chuckled briefly. "You've got that right. Men are nothing like that."

"No, they're not." I agreed. "Take off your shirt." I demanded.

"What? Why?" I sighed before using my gift to influence him into doing it without explanation. "You don't play fair." He huffed as his shirt fell to the floor.

"A man," I started as I touched his shoulder, stalking around him, assessing him. Emmett was a truly beautiful specimen of man. "A man is angular, broad. His body shows strength and power." I stepped closer, my fingers trailing across his bared flesh with every step. "It exudes protection and safety. It promises to bring pleasure only a man can. The muscles are glorious to watch as they ripple with each breath, with every movement. The male body is durable, sturdy... hard. Everywhere."

I stopped in front of him, leaving my palm resting on his chest. His breathing was shallow, and his eyes had closed. As my eyes roamed lower, my lips widened with a grin. Oh yes, he was hard. Everywhere. I tossed my shirt to the side before speaking again.

"The male body is beautiful in its own way. Though it is different from a woman, there is beauty in it none the less." My hand trailed down further, resting at the waist line of Emmett's pants. "Exploring a man's body can be just as rewarding as exploring a woman's. And a man's orgasm is as powerful and wondrous to watch as a woman's."

"If you think so, then why don't you show me? Make yourself come." His eyes roamed my torso before landing on mine narrowing, taunting me.

"Where's the fun in that?" I hummed. "It would be much more pleasurable for the both of us if it was coerced out of me. Don't you think? Mutual relief, perhaps?" I licked my lips and eyed Emmett's that had parted with my words. A challenge of my own. Emmett never could resist a challenge. "You know, practice?"

"Practice, huh?" He eyed me speculatively. And from the sudden square set of his shoulders I could tell he had made a decision. The determination and desire was pouring out of him. "I'm game," he shrugged as he leaned forward a pressed his mouth to mine.

His kiss was everything I expected it to be and more. It was firm and demanding, rough and raw with power just like him. And when his tongue forced its way into my mouth I growled, shoving him forcefully into the wall and pinning his arms to his sides.

His answering growl was the only warning I had before he spun me, reversing our positions and knocking a picture frame from the wall. I hissed and tugged on his lip with my teeth as my arms wrestled against his hold.

I could feel him hard and firm against my thigh. Emmett's size had always been intimidating, but it wasn't until I was pressed against him in this way that it truly stood out. He was everywhere, surrounding me, controlling me, dominating me. Consuming me. And it was fucking fantastic.

Once I finally freed my arms, I went straight for his pants, ripping them from his powerful thighs and tossing the shreds to the side. I gripped his back firmly, pressing my hips into his and Emmett's responding hiss rattled the windows. My ass dented the wall with the force of his returning thrust.

My lips moved from his then, trailing down and teasing the cool flesh around his nipples. Nipping, sucking, tasting, biting. My jeans had joined Emmett's a second later, and in the same condition, I had no doubt.

"Oh fuck!" Emmett groaned when my hands squeezed his ass, my fingers dipping in slightly to test his limits. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt him pressing back against my hand, urging me to continue.

I locked eyes with him, moving my hand with exaggerated slowness and dipping two fingers into my mouth, moistening them. "Relax," I said as I massaged his opening with gentle but firm strokes, his body responding rhythmically with my hand.

"Unnggh, holy shit," he gritted out as I slipped in one finger and then the other, stretching him.

I could feel his erection as it bounced against mine, his hips moved in sync with my fingers and the friction was wonderful, but not enough. Giving no warning, I twisted around him, pressing his chest into the wall and my erection into his back. My fingers pressed deeper and he groaned.

"I'm not letting you fuck me, dude." He snapped over his shoulder. "You've convinced me to try it, but I'm going to let Rose take my virgin ass."

I chuckled and licked his neck, "Fair enough."

My fingers went deeper, searching for the sensitive spot. I knew I had it even before Emmett growled out a few more expletives and shoved his fist right through the dry wall.

"Holy mother of...is that what you were talking about? Oh god, right there. Fuck!"

His words were drowned out by the growling and hissing, and the fact that he was rattling the walls with every thrust of his hips. When his movements became more erratic and forced, I knew he was getting close, so I pressed myself hard against his back, my cock trapped against our fleshes giving me some relief.

I hissed in surprise when I felt his large hand force its way between us and wrap firmly around my length. His hold was strong and rough, and exactly what I fucking wanted. I growled and nipped at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, my hips quickly finding his rhythm.

I was so desperate to feel him in my own hand that I didn't realize how close he was to coming. One minute it was stroking and pumping, groaning and probing. Our bodies surged together, moving to the beat of our own music. Our limbs tangled, and our growls reverberated through the room.

The next minute he was roaring and it was pure animal, dangerous, magnificent. It was flashes of white, and heavy breathing, wave after wave of ecstasy. He pulsed into my hand, and my own orgasm rocketed through me. I grunted into his neck, my fluids spurting into his hand and covering his back. I smothered us both in our blissful rapture, bouncing it around, absorbing it, and sending it right back to him, prolonging the pleasure.

"That was..."

"Told you." I finished as we both caught our breath and pushed away from the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked when with blinding speed I found myself face down and ass up on top of the bed. I could have easily escaped the position, but made no move to do so, eager for what was to come.

"I never said I wasn't going to fuck you."

**SSSSSS**

"What?" Edward practically yelled.

"Come on, baby. For me?" Bella purred. Her fingers sifted through his hair, and he visibly softened at her touch.

"This is what you want?" Bella nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. Edward sighed and kissed her forehead. "Alright, love, but only for you."

He took a hesitant step into the room, his eyes never straying from Bella's. Emmett chose that moment to lick my neck, and I wasn't able to control the lust as it poured out of me, filling the room, catching Edward in the crossfire.

He stiffened briefly before turning his hungry gaze to Emmett and I sprawled out on his bed. I knew then, that I'd get to make one of my fantasies a reality. Edward would be mine before the night was over.

"Come on, Bella." Alice's voice brought my attention back to the doorway, where her and Bella were looking on with equally eager expressions. She took her hand, leaning to whisper in her ear. "Let the boys have their fun. We'll get our chance later."

Bella looked at Alice fleetingly before her eyes found mine. I nodded slightly, but it was enough for her to see, and sent out another wave of lust. Bella's eyes fluttered back into her head, and she shivered. The scent of my lovers arousal hit me, along with Bella's, and I growled.

"He's such a bad boy," Alice said teasingly to Bella. "But two can play that game." Her tongue darted out then, smoothing over the column of Bella's neck, making her whimper and earning another growl from me. "Have fun boys."

There were six eyes that followed as they disappeared down the hall. And six ears that heard Rosalie. "Wait for me," that followed.

"Did Alice just..."

"Yep," I answered, cutting off Emmett's observation.

"Are they going to..."

"Probably," I cut off Edwards question as well. "Now if we're going to keep up with them, we've got some work to do."

"What are we waiting for?" Edward asked, his gaze intense and wanting, and full of desire.

Game on...

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this ficlet that was chocked full of smutty goodness. Please press the button and let me know.**

**Thanks to whomever submitted this lovely plot bunny. It was certainly fun to write. I really hope I did it justice and made you proud!**


End file.
